Wedding Dress
by 7starfish7
Summary: Elliot, Olivia and a wedding. The only thing is: it's not theirs. PWP SMUT!


**All my fics in progress are so damn dark. I thought we needed a little something to cheer us up.**

* * *

><p>"Elliot what do you think you're doing?" Asked Olivia as she watched him slumping out of the dressing room dressed in an all black suit.<p>

"What does one wear to their ex wife's wedding, Liv?" He took in his appearance in the full length mirror across the dressing room and shrugged. "I'm in mourning."

Olivia scoffed. "Most people would have turned down the invite, El. You don't have to go." She had to admit she was kind of pissed. Elliot had been single for over a year now and he still hadn't made his move. And now he was attending his ex wife's wedding?

Sure they flirted a little but that was normal. She wanted more; a lot more.

"That's what she wants, Liv", said Elliot, breaking her away from her thoughts. "She invited me to be polite but she doesn't actually want me to be there. You should have heard her on the phone when I told her I was coming."

Olivia let out a small chuckle. "I'd be pissed too."

"Oh, no", he began, "she wasn't pissed then but she was when I told her who my date was."

Olivia tried to remain calm, though every fiber in her body wanted to smack him until the sting of rejection was gone. "Oh?" She asked, trying to hide the pain in her voice. "And who might that be?"

Elliot smirked and grabbed her a dress off of the rack near the entrance of the room. "You", he said, handing her the dress. "I hope you like black."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're serious?" She asked, taking the dress. "You want me to show up with you at Kathy's wedding?"

He grinned that trademark, Stabler, shit-eating grin. "I told you she was pissed."

"Well, yeah", she laughed, "I would be too. Kathy isn't exactly my biggest fan."

Elliot ushered her into the empty stall and stood outside while she tried on the dress he had given her. "Well, she does blame you for ending her marriage."

"El", she groaned from inside the stall, "it was your marriage too and you know I didn't have anything to do with it."

He scoffed. "You kind of did, Liv."

The door swung open immediately after his words. "Elliot", she half shouted, "that's not fair."

But her words were lost as he took in the sight before him. She was beautiful. The dress hugged her every curve and rested a few inches above her knee. The neck line was the most frustrating fucking thing he had ever encountered because it hung low enough to give him a glimpse of her beautiful cleavage but stopped before he could see the whole prize.

"Elliot?" She asked, in response to his silence.

He swallowed hard and shook his head lightly. "You look . . . Wow. Liv, you're beautiful."

She smiled, her cheeks red. She was so taken by his reaction to her that she almost forgot that she was mad at him.

But before she could speak she felt herself being back into the small room. Elliot, who had a predatory look in his eyes, closed the door behind them and continued to crowd her.

"This", he said, "is why she blames you." he brought his hands to rest on her hips, caressing lightly. "This is why she thought I was cheating on her with you."

"But you weren't", she murmured, unable to hide the shaking in her voice.

"But I wanted to." He pulled her hips to his, allowing her to feel exactly how much he wanted her.

She tried to stifle a moan at the contact but he heard it anyway.

Elliot smiled as one hand moved under her chin and lifted her into a kiss. It was short lived, almost asking for permission, but that didn't mean it was any less powerful. She thought the world was going to explode behind her eyes as their lips touched for the first time.

He pulled away, but stayed close enough so their noses would touch. His hand caressed her cheek as he peered into her eyes.

"You had to know", he whispered. "You knew how I felt, how I feel."

She shook her head, "No", she began, "I didn't. I just hoped."

He nuzzled her nose with his. "Hoped what?"

She let out a short breath that sounded like there could have been a laugh hidden in it. "That you felt the same way."

He moved to kiss her neck, feeling her pulse race at his touch. "And how is that?" He asked, knowing the answer.

With one hand on his waist, the other moved to his head, holding him to her. "I love you." She breathed, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

He thought he had actually felt her heart skip a beat. He lifted his head from her neck and looked into her eyes, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you too."

And then their lips met again, hungry, passionate, and longing behind every move.

Before he could stop himself he had his jacket and shirt off and on the floor. He fumbled with his tie and Olivia brought her shaky hands up to assist him.

"Baby", he said, "You have to stop me." His hands went under her dress and hiked it up to reveal her black, lace, panties. "If you don't want this happen, right here, right now, you have to stop me."

She smiled, seeing the same mixture of love and fear she had in his eyes. She shook her head and kissed him softly; warming and reassuring him and herself at once.

He undid his belt and his pants dropped to the floor. Olivia took in the sight of him as she felt him tug away at her panties.

He was huge. She had always assumed he would be big but not _that_ big. She felt his hands run up her sides and instinctively lifted her arms to help him get her dress off.

He cupped her breasts once before unhooking and removing her bra. His hands returned to his newly discovered treasures and began palming and massaging her, loving the feel of the full weight of her breasts in his hands.

His mouth was on hers again as he backed her up against one of the walls of the dressing room stall. She raked her nails down his back when she felt him lift her; his hands on her outer thighs, lightly caressing the skin with his thumbs.

She felt him, throbbing and huge at her entrance. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around him, urging him home.

Elliot looked up and saw the hesitation in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her passionately. "Don't worry, baby", he whispered into her ear. "I'll be gentle."

With his final sentiments, he pushed himself in. Elliot caught her cry of pleasure-pain with his lips. He was slow for the first few thrusts, letting her adjust to him, but it wasn't long before he felt Olivia's legs wrap tighter around him, wordlessly telling him what she wanted.

He moved harder, faster, pounding into her body so that the wall behind them shook. She moaned into his mouth at the immense pleasure swelling deep inside her.

"El", she whispered. "God, Elliot."

He grunted in response and felt her inner walls contract around him. "Fuck, Liv", he breathed, "your feel so good. So fucking tight."

He moved faster still, deeper, pushing his way through her tightness. She couldn't hold out anymore. The feeling of him inside her was just too much. It was his final thrust that sent her over the egde, screaming his name into his mouth.

The stilled for a moment, content with their exhausted, saturated, state and simply enjoyed being there with one-another.

"Damn", he finally said. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that; for this." He punctuated his sentence by giving her a light squeeze. "I love, Liv."

She smiled. "I love you too, El." She let her head lull on his shoulder for a moment longer before they pulled away and redressed in their own clothes. She smiled at the heap of black on the floor. "I don't think we should be mourning, El."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more. "No", he began, "we shouldn't because I can't remember ever being happier."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, smut. <strong>

**Review?**


End file.
